Naruto's digimon adventure
by BahamutX978
Summary: Naruto Digimon crossover. Naruto and others are sucked into another world, and meet creatures called digimon. first fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Naruto and Digimon, they belong to their respective creators, don't own either. This takes place in an AU where Naruto stopped Sasuke from leaving, so he's still there. Also this is my first fic.

----------

It was a calm day in Konoha, and Naruto and his team were just finishing up training. Kakashi had already left, and as they were leaving the training ground, he felt something cold land on his nose. He looked up and saw it had started snowing.

"Snow? This time of the year?" Sakura said.

Naruto began making a snowball, and then aimed at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke! lets have a snowball fight!"

"No." Sasuke said already walking away. This however, didn't stop Naruto from throwing it anyway. Sasuke then stepped back, avoiding the shot, causing it to hit the side of Sakura's head.

Sakura stopped and slowly turned towards him. She then grabbed him and was about to hit him. Naruto closed his eyes and braced for the imminent punch. When it didn't come he opened them to see her staring up at something. He turned his head to see what looked like a hole in the sky. "What is that?" he asked in amazement. Then seven lights started to shine then shoot out, three of them heading towards them. They backed up slightly before the lights crashed in front of each of them leaving three small craters. Then from each crater a small object floated up. They each grabbed the one that was in front of them and stared at it for a few seconds. It was a small white device.

"What is this thing," Naruto said shaking his a few times.

"Who knows." Sakura said.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and everything went blank.

----------

"...to...Nar... Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto slowly came to. The first thing that he noticed was that there was what appeared to be a pink head with long ears sitting on his chest. Seeing this caused him to react in the way most people would react:

"Aaaaahhh! What the hell are you!?" he yelled jumping up.

"I'm Koromon! And I've been waiting for you!" it answered back in a cheerful voice, jumping into Naruto's hands.

"Koromon? And what do you mean waiting for me?" Naruto asked confused.

Before it was able to answer a different voice said "Naruto? That you?" and the familiar face of Shikamaru poked his head around a tree.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here..." Naruto said looking around now wondrting where 'here' was. While before he was in a forest, he now found himself in what seemed like a jungle. "Where are we. And where are Sasuke and Sakura"

"Not sure, I was with Chouji and Ino when those lights hit everything goes blank then I wake next to this troublesome thing," he said pointing a the creature next to him. Naruto looked and saw what looked looked like a pink blob next to shikamaru.

"Hi, the names Motimon" the blob said.

"Said it's been waiting for me" Shikamaru said

"You too?" Naruto said, pointing at koromon. He glanced around before saying "I'm gonna take a look around" he walked to a nearby tree and began walking up. As he reached the top he saw the ocean and several mountains. "Where the hell are we?" he said. He may not be the smartest person, but even he knew they were nowhere near Konoha.

"File Island," Koromon said next to Naruto, surprising him slightly.

As he continued to look around when he saw a large flying red beetle coming towards them. He grabbed koromon and ducked as it clipped the top where they had been moments before. It then circled around coming at them again. Just as It was about to get them, Koromon leapt from naruto hands and spit a bubble in what must have been it's eye. It hits him before veering off course, missing them again. Naruto grabs koromon and jumps down near Shikamaru.

"Follow me!" Motimon yelled, running as the beetle circled around again. They followed for as Motimon reached a tree. "In here!" he said as he went into the tree. Naruto and Shikamaru stood surprised momentarily before going in themselves. "Kuwagamon shouldn't find us in here."

They waited for the buzzing to stop. Then they heard someone say "Its all clear." They exited the tree to see Sakura, next to her was a pink head with a plant with blue leaves on its head. "You guys ok?" she asked.

"Kuwagamon's pretty far away now, Sakura" the plant thing said.

"Oh and this is Yokomon" she said pointing at it.

"Its just like the others" Shikamaru said looking at Koromon and Motimon.

Suddenly a small white dog-like creature leapt out of the bushes. "Tokomon where'd you go?" a young voice said. Out of the bushes following the creature came Konohamaru. "Naruto? You're here too?" he said looking at him.

Before he could respond Sasuke jumped down from a nearby tree. "So here you guys are"

"You too Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Yeah I'm here"

"No, I meant that" he said pointing at the thing under Sasuke arm.

"Oh, him." It was an orange head with a single large horn.

"I'm Tsunomon" It said.

Suddenly another voice was heard. "Hey! Shikamaru!" It was Chouji, eating a bag of chips as usual, followed by a small, bown, flying creature. "You guys got one two?" he noticing koromon and the other creatures.

"Yeah. What exactly are these things anyway?" shikamaru asked.

"We're digimon" they all said in unison.

After brief introductions Shikamaru looked around. "Ino's probably here too."

As if on cue a loud scream was heard followed by Ino running through some bushes. Behind her anther digimon resembling a green head with two leaves. They were about to tell her it was alright when out of the bushes chasing her was a large yellow turtle with spikes on its back.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji prepared to fight it. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" ten more Narutos appeared. They all ran at the turtle and punched it simultaneously, but to little avail as it barely flinched.

"Shell Phalanx" It shouted it's shell glowed and spikes shot from its back at each of the bunshins causing them to disappear.

"Baika no jutsu!" Chouji's body expanded as he got fatter. "Nikudan Sensha" He then began rolling forward at high speed.

"Spinning body blow!" the turtle retracted into it's shell and started spinning towards Chouji. It crashed into him, causing him to go flying backwards crashing into a tree. It continued spinning towards him, ready to finish him off when he was hit by a large fireball. It stopped spinning and looked angrily at Sasuke. "Shell Phalanx!" spikes shot at Sasuke, but were easily dodged.

'_Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu_!' Sasuke shot another fireball at the turtle. Though it did damage, it wasn't significant enough. '_damn, how tough is this thing?_' Sasuke thought. It was about to shoot more spikes, when it suddenly found itself unable to move as its shadow was bound by Shikamaru.

"Alright, my last resort!" Naruto yelled biting his finger. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he waited for the toad to appear but nothing happened. He tried again, but to no avail.

Just as the kage mane was wearing off, Koromon and the other digimon leapt at the turtle and each blew a bubble at it. The attack did little, but suddenly there was a bright light.

Koromon shinka...Agumon! Where Koromon once stood was a small orange dinosaur.

Tsunomon shinka...Gabumon! A yellow reptile with white, blue striped fur draped around it and a single horn replaced Tsunomon

Yokomon shinka...Biyomon! A pink bird.

Motimon shinka...Tentomon! A small red beetle.

Bukamon shinka...Gomamon! Chouji's was replaced by a white seal creature.

Tanemon shinka...Palmon! Ino's a plant-like creature.

Tokomon shinka...Patamon! A creature with large "ears".

"What the..?" Naruto let out.

"Lets go!" Agumon shouted, and the digimon all leapt at the turtle, but were easily repelled. It retracted into it's shell and started spinning.

"Poison ivy!" the vines from Palmon's hands extended and wrapped around it, stopping it from spinning.

"Air shot!" Patamon had flown up on his ears and shot a blast of air from his mouth.

"Super Shocker" electricity shot from Tentomon and hit simultaneously with Patamon's attack. It stumbled briefly wich caused Gomamon to roll under it's foot causing it to fall to it's knees.

"Peper breath!" a fireball shot from Agumon's mouth, hitting the turtle in the face.

"Blue blaster!" blue fire shot from Gabumon's mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" spinning green fire shot from Biyomon.

The attacks hit the turtle one after another, they then all gathered together. "Everyone at once!" Agumon said, and they all, minus Gomamon, attacked at once. The Attacks hit and and nocked it over. It then got up, glared at them and ran in the opposuite diection, no longer wanting to deal with them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, exept Naruto and Agumon who where cheering. The others looked at their own digimon partners and smiled.

----------

Well there's the first chapter. You probably noticed I'm using a mixture of english and japanese names(ex. Shinka instead of digivolve, but biyomon instead piyomon), which ever I feel like using. Also if you're wondering the turtle was a tortomon, I just didn't put the name because no one said it. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Digimon.

----------

It was a few minutes after their run-in with the turtle, and the group was sitting down. "So Koro...Agumon, how did you and the other digimon change like that before?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"We evolved." Agumon answered.

"Evolved?"

"Its when we change and become more powerful, for example I evolved from Koromon to Agumon."

"That sounds cool! do you think you can do it again?" Konohamaru asked

"Maybe. All digimon can evolve." Patamon aswered

"Were those other things, that beetle from before and that turtle, digimon too" Naruto asked

"Yeah, there are lots of other digimon too" Agumon said

"When you say there are other digimon," Sasuke said, "would they be stronger then that turtle?"

"Maybe." Gabumon answered.

"That could be a problem If we run into more." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, as long as you guys have us, we'll protect you." Biyomon said.

"That's reasuring, but you guys barely drove the turtle away, what happens if the next one is stonger than him." Shikamaru said.

"Then maybe we'll evolve again." Tentomon said.

"How do you know you'll be able to do it again?" Ino said

"We evolved before so, maybe we can do it again." Palmon said

"Don't worry to much though, not all digimon are gonna attack for no reason, after all look at us." Gomamon said

"That's a relief" Chouji said popping a chip in his mouth.

"So where do we do now anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Are there any other humans here?" Sasuke asked.

"Like you guys? No, there are only digimon here" Gabumon said

"Where exactly are we anyway?" Sakura asked

"Agumon said this place was called 'File Island', where is that anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of the place." Shikamaru said. "So where do we go now?"

"I guess our best bet for now would be to look around the island, we might be to find a way back" Sasuke said getting up and walking. The others got up and followed him.

As Naruto got up something fell to the ground. He looked to see what it was. It was the strange device he had gotten before the flash that sent them here. "Hey guys what is this anyway?" he said holding it out.Sasuke and Sakura pulled theirs out.

"You guys too?" Shikamaru said as he pulled one out.

"I forgot about this thing" Chouji said pulling one out as well. Ino, and Konohamaru each pulled one out too.

"This thing is probably how we got here" Shikamaru said.

"Any Idea how to make it send us back?" Ino asked.

"No clue." he answered.

They continued walking when suddenly they heard a growl, causing them to get into a battle stance, until they realized that the growl had come from Sakura's stomach. Ino laughed and said "getting a little hungry Sakura?" followed by a growl from her own stomach. "Hey Chouji you got any chips left?"

Chouji was holding an empty bag upside down. "Sorry, that was my last bag." he said. One by one everyone else's stomachs growled as well.

"Hey guys, where'd Naruto go?" asked Konohamaru. They looked around, but niether Naruto and Agumon were with them.

Suddenly out from the bushes came the two, both holding mostly eaten fruit. "You were right Agumon, this stuff is pretty good, but no where near as good as ramen."

"Whats ramen?" Agumon asked.

Naruto was about to explain to him how it was the greatest food in the world, but was interupted by Sakura. "Where did you get that fruit?" she asked.

"From that tree over there, but there was only... two." He hesitated with the last word as he noticed the glares he was receiving. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"What's wrong? We're starving and you're stuffing your face with the only food!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto gulped, knowing what was coming he started to back away slowly, before running with Agumon following behind. "Get back here so we can kick your ass!" Ino yelled as she, and Sakura chased after him, the others followed closely behind not wanting to get sepperated.

They chased him for fifteen minutes before they lost him. "Where did he go now?" Sakura said when she noticed movement in a large bush. As she approached it several green sludge creatures came out sreaming, surprising her and causing her to fall back. "What was that about?" Her question was soon answered as they heard a roar followed by a large red dinosaur coming from from where the sludge creatures had ran from. "What is that thing!"

"Thats Tyrannomon! And he looks really angry! Those Numemon probably did something to it!" Tentomon said. Tyrannomon took one look at the group and roared, stomping towards them. Tentomon flew up towards it, "Super shocker!" but instead of shooting electricity like earlier it fizzled out as it started up. He then fell to the ground.

"Air shot!" Patamon shot a blast but it dissipated as it left his mouth.

"Blue blaster!"

"Spiral twister!"

Both attacks disappeared as they were launched. "Too weak..." Gabumon said falling back.

"Looks like its up to us" Sasuke said as he ran through the hand signs for the Goukakyuu no jutsu.

However before he completed the jutsu, Tyrannomon shouted "Blaze blast!" as a steam of fire shot from its mouth. The ninja each grabed their weakend digimon, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Blaze bla-"

"Pepper breath!" It was interrupted as a fireball hit its eye. It then turned its attention to where the fireball had come from, too see Naruto and Agumon standing in a tree. "Pepper breath!" Agumon shot another fireball at its face.

'_I don't get it, how is Agumon able to fight, while Tentomon and the others can't.?_' Shikamaru thought. Then the he realized why. '_It's because he's eaten! The other digimon are too hungry!_'

"Blaze blast!" It shot blast directed at Naruto and Agumon. Naruto grabbed Agumon and jumped out of the tree. Unfortunately this caused him to not have enough time to avoid Tyrannomon's claw as he swatted him, causing him to fall to the ground at Tyrannomon's feet. Tyrannomon then took a step forward, moving to step on Naruto. As the foot came down there was a flash of light

_**Agumon shinka...Greymon!**_

There was a large orange dinosaur with a horned skull on his head where agumon had been lying moments. Greymon then rammed into Tyrannomon head first preventing him from stepping on Naruto. He then rammed it again, it, knocking it to the ground. He then grabbed it by the tail, swung him around a few times, before throwing him into the air. "Nova blast!" A large ball of fire shot from Greymon's mouth, causing it gain extra distance. He then glowed and reverted back to Agumon.

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled, running over to Agumon. "You guys alright?" he asked walking over to the group.

"Yeah, but don't think we forgot what you did!" Ino said.

"Let it go for now Ino," Sakura said putting a on hand on her shoulder.

----------

They continued walking for two hours, when they came to a large lake.

"Alright!" Gomamon yelled running up, and jumping into the water.

"It looks like its getting dark, we should camp here for the night. We could probably catch some fish out of the lake too." Sasuke said. He then proceded to put together a makeshift fishing rod.

"We can look for fruit and other stuff, while you guys fish." Agumon said leading the other digimon away.

Half an hour later they had caught several, while the digimon had found enough fruit for everybody.

"Sasuke, do you want to eat together?" Sakura asked hopefully

"Yeah right forehead, I'm sure sasuke would much rather eat with me." Ino said.

Sakura glared at Ino before saying "Ino-pig I think you're-"

"I'm going for a walk" said Sasuke, who had quickly finished eating while the two were arguing. "Alone." he said before they could ask to come with them.

"You can eat with me Sakura" he heard Naruto say before he left.

He had been walking ten minutes when he noticed someone following him. "Come out, I know you're there." he said expecting Sakure or Ino, he wa surprised to find it was Gabumon. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might need me if you were attacked by a digimon." Gabumon said.

"I can handle myself."

"Then maybe you could use some company." Sasuke was about to say no when he heard a scream come from from where the others were. The two of them rushed back, as they they saw a blue digimon twice the size of Sasuke standing over the frozen Naruto, Agumon, Shikamaru, Tentomon, and Chouji. "Thats Hyougamon! But whats it doing here?"

"No time to wonder now," '_Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!_' Sasuke shot a fireball from his mouth.

Hyougamon laughed and shouted "Sow barrier!" as a wall of ice came up from the ground. It then ran at them and shouted "Snow punch!" freezing the ground where they had been moments before.

"Sasuke look out!" Sakura cried out, but it was too late as another digimon identical to Hyougamon, but brown, hit Sasuke with the bone club it was carrying, sending him flying towards Hyougamon, knocked him to the ground with a large Icicle it was carrying. It prepared to hit him again when there was a flash.

_**Gabumon shinka...Garurumon!**_

There was a large wolf where Gabumon once stood. "Howling blaster!" a blue blast shot from his mouth hit Hyougamon. He then leapt at the other one, slamming into it. He grabbed it in his mouth and threw it at Hyougamon. "Howling blaster!" he blasted the two sending them flying into the lake. A few seconds later the others were defrosted, and Garurumon reverted to Gabumon.

----------

Well there is the second chapter, please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or digimon

Also to answer the question on pairings, it will probably end up being Naruto/Sakura as that is my favorite pairing.

----------

It was an hour after Hyougamon's attack and Naruto was the current watch, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were talking about the days events. Ino, Chouji, Konohamaru, and the digimon were sleeping. "So you think the reason the digimon were unable to fight earlier was because they were hungry?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I also have a theory on why only Agumon, and Gabumon were the only ones to evolve earlier." he said. "I think its because Naruto and Sasuke were in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"If you think about it, it makes sense. For example, Naruto was about to be stepped on by Tyrannomon, when suddenly Agumon evolves to Greymon. It could just be coincidence, but it happened again with Sasuke and Gabumon acording to what you told me happened."

"So you're saying if we're in trouble they'll evolve?"

"I'm saying its a posibility, but I also think it would be too troublesome to test it."

"I agree, we shouldn' test it out in case it proves to be wrong. So any ideas on where to go in the morning?" Sasuke asked.

"That, I have no clue on. I was looking at the sky earlier, and I wasn't been able to find any stars or constellations I recognize. Other the the fact that this place is called file island, I have no clue where we are." he said. He then yawned before laying down.

Naruto then came over and said "Its your turn Sasuke." He then laid down, passing out in seconds.

----------

It was morning and the group was just waking up. "So were do we go from here?" Ino asked.

"No idea" Sasuke said. "But we're not gonna acomplish anything by staying here. We should try to find some clue as to where we are, so that we can get back to Konoha."

"So basically, we're goona wander around aimlessly? Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You sure do like the word troublesome Shikamaru" Tentomon said.

"He always says that" Chouji said covering his stomach.

"Whats wrong with you Chouji?" Gomamon asked

"So hungry..."

"Hey Naruto, whats a Konoha?" Agumon asked.

"Its the village where we live." He answered.

"Whats it like?"

As Naruto was describing Konoha to Agumon, he was interrupted by a noise from above. They all looked up to see a black flying object. "Was that a flying...gear?" Sakura asked.

"Sure looked like one. That normal around here?" Shikamaru asked.

"New to me" Tentomon responded.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be troublesome later."

----------

They continued walking through the forest until the came to a field of telephone poles. After a bit of discussion they decided to venture into it. However after an hour, they found themselves regretting their decision. It was unbearably hot and the field seemed to go on forever.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Naruto said.

"You think we should head back to the forest?" Sakura asked.

Before they could decide on a course of action, they heard a loud screech over head. They looked up to see a large blue serpent with red wings.

"Don't worry, its just Airdramon, and he doesn't attack unless provoked." Agumon said.

"Spinning needle!" it shouted as a large number of air spears shot from its mouth at the group .

"I thought you said it wouldn't attack!" Naruto shouted dodging the spears.

"Thats what I thought!" Agumon replied. "Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fireball that was easily dodged.

"Blue Baster!" the blue fire shot from Gabumon's mouth was dodged just as easily.

"Super Shocker!" being able to fly gave Tentomon a better vantage point, but Airdramon proved to be too fast, dodging it like the others.

"Damn, It's too fast!" Naruto shouted.

"You're right, I think retreating may be our only option!" Shikamaru said. They attempted to run back to the forest but where cut by Airdramon, forcing them to run the opposite direction. They ran in various directions for the next fifteen minutes, until they came to a cliff.

"Spinning needle!" more spears shot out at them. They were easily dodge, but Sakura had landed on a weak area of the cliff, causing it to give way under her.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Biyomon shouted, the latter flying after her. When she reached her she attempted to fly her up, but wasn't strong enough to fly with her. Suddenly there was a bright light.

_**Biyomon shinka...Birdramon!**_

Thaer was now a large, fred bird with a flaming tail where Biyomon was, with Sakura on her back. She flew up to where Airdramon was, and slashed it with her talons. It fell a little then it attempted to ram her a few times before using it's spinning needle again. Birdramon flew up higher avoiding the attack. Many fireballs appeared in her wings, before she flapped them and shouted "Meteor wing!" as fire rained down on Airdramon. It crashed into the ground as a black object shot out of its body, and disintegrated. Airdramon then got up, looked confused, and flew off. Sakura got off Birdramon, as she reverted back to Biyomon.

'_Was that the gear from earlier?_' Shikamaru thought.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine thanks to Biyomon." she said.

"It was nothing Sakura." Biyomon replied

----------

They continued walking for an hour, and some were getting tired. "Can we rest for a bit?" Konohamaru asked, before tripping.

"Yeah we could all use a break" Ino sai, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Are you ok Konohamaru" Patamon asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said. He looked around and said "where'd Naruto and Agumon go?"

They all looked around, and sure enough the two were nowhere to be seen. Some started to get angry, rembering yesterday when he found the fruit.

"Hey guys! Over here!" they heard Naruto yelled. They walked in the direction of Naruto's voice to find him and Agumon overlooking a large factory. "Maybe there are people in there."

"It's worth a try" Sasuke said walking over there.

When they got in, they found many high-tech machines that they had never seen before. Conveyer belts constructed strange looking machines. Looking around they decided to split up. Naruto, Agumon, Sakura, Biyomon, Sasuke, and Gabumon in one group, the rest in the other group.

Naruto's group walked along a path and eventually came to a room with large gears, and someone half stuck in them.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked.

"Thats Andromon, a really high level digimon. But don't worry, he's not a bad one."

"Isn't that what you said about Airdamon?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm sure of it."

"We should help him out." Sakura said. They all pulled to try to get him out of there, but he was in tight. While pulling Naruto let go and stumbled backwards hitting a lever, starting the gears. They then got Andromon out.

"You sure its not dangerous?" Naruto asked not completely convinced.

It suddenly got up, said "Intruder!" and held Sakura upside down by her leg. She screamed until Biyomon used her spiral twister on it, causing it to drop her.

"Gabumon, aim above his head!"

Gabumon nodded and used his blue blaster on the area above Andromon's head. The chains melted and a bunch of steel beams fell on top of it. The group ran out of the room

----------

Meanwhile with Shikamaru's group, they came to a door labled control room. They went in and found more high-tech machines, but no one inside. Shikamaru found one machine in particular. It seemed flat, but further inspection revealed it could open, revealing a sceen on one half and a set of buttons on the other half. He found a switch on one side, and the sceen lit up, with several pictures on it. "Hey Tentomon, what is this thing?"

"Thats a computer" he answered

Shikamaru picked up how to use it pretty quickly. By moving an attatchment Tentomon called a mouse, an arrow on the screen moved. He pressed a button on the mouse and clicked one of the pictures on the screen. the words _digimon analyzer_ came up on the sreen. Then detailed information came of Tentomon came on the screen. '_This could be useful_' he thought.

"Shikamaru lets go. There's nothing interesting in here." Ino said

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later." he said.

"Suit yourself." she said as the rest of them, minus Tentomon, left.

----------

Naruto' group was still fleeing from Andromon, having got out from under the steal beams. "Spiral sword!" His hand started to spin, and shot a crescent shaped blast at them. They avoided the attack by turning the corner in the hall. They eventually came to a narrow bridge. They ran across it, Andromon hot on their trail. "Spiarl sword!" It fired another blast, the group avoiding it this time by hanging over the rail.

Naruto acidentally kicked someththing, and noticed on of the machines move. "Hang on guys, I got an idea!" he said jumping into the seat with levers. near him. It took a few seconds, but he managed to get the hang of it. He used the machine to hook Andromon, then raise him up.The group continued running.

----------

Shikamaru was now typing in a 'program,' asTentomon had called it, he had found lying around. When he finished entering it, the strange device he had started to react. The screen was also shifting around. Suddenly Tentomon started screaming. "Aaaaahhhh, make it stop! My body is burning!" he said as he was flailing about. Shikamaru stopped the program, and almost immediatly Tentomon's pain stopped.

"What was that all about?" he asked Tentomon

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm fine, the next my body fealt like it was on fire."

"Well, I guess we should catch up with the others. But I think I'll keep this thing." Shikamaru said picking up the computer, and several key items Tentomon identified. They left the control room, eventually catching up to Ino and the others.

They were talking when they heard Naruto yell "Guys! We have to get out of here!" They were about to ask why when Andromon burst through the floor.

"Gattling missiles!" it shouted as two missiles came out of its chest and flew towards Sasuke. Shikamaru notice a light coming from Sasuke's device.

_**Gabumon shinka...Garurumon!**_

Garurumon knocked the missiles into the air. One exploded, while the other one flew a Naruto, opening it's mouth, revealing a gattling gun, and shot at Naruto. Shikamaru noticed another light, this time from Naruto's device.

_**Agumon shinka...Greymon!**_

Greymon swiped it away the missile with his tail. The two of them rushed at Andromon, but were easily repelled, and knocked of the ledge into the area below, it then followed after them. "Nova blast!" Greymon shot a large fireball at Andromon, but it blocked it by slicing through it.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon fired a blast, but this too was blocked.

"They've evolved, but it't like he's on a whole other level!" Sakura said.

Greymon attempted to bite Andromon, but it easily held him at bay. Garurumon leapt at it, but was flattened as it threw Greymon on him.

'_We're not doing to well. There's gotta be a way to beat him._' Shikamaru thought. He then remembered the devices glowing, and the program that had activated his. '_Man, I sure hope this works_' he thought typing in the progam. Suddenly Tentomon began to glow.

_**Tentomon shinka...Kabuterimon!**_

There was a large horned, winged beetle were Tentomon was. Meanwhile Andromon was making short work of Greymon, and Garurumon. Kabuterimon flew at Andromon, ramming into the ground where it had been seconds before. He circled Around this time hitting it, but was easily held. he broke off his charge and flew past it. It fired it's missiles at him as he flew away.

"Damn it, does it even have a weakness?" Sasuke.

'_A weakness..._' Shikamaru thought checking the computer's analyzer. He then noticed sparks coming from one of the legs. "Kabuterimon! Aim for the right leg!"

The missiles hit Kabuterimon, but luckily had little effect. "Electro shocker!" He shouted firing an electrical blast at Andromon's right leg. A black object shot out and dissintegrated. Andromon fell over

'_Another one of those gears_' Shikamaru thought.

----------

Well theres the third chapter, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Digimon.

Bet some of you thought I forgot about this story, or stopped writing, but I was just taking a break to work on some of my other ideas. As long as I have people who like them, I plan on finishing each story I've posted on this site. Also some of you might think I'm just copying the first series, adventure, for this story, and while this story is inspired by it, it won't be a complete copy of it, I'll be doing things like getting the crests, but this story is going to be different. The only arcs from it I plan on using are the one I'm using now, Devimon, because I didn't know how I should begin the story. I'll also be using Myotismon/Vamdemon for several reasons. First and foremost, because he was awsome in adventure, and I liked his arc, and it wouldn't feel right to use his arc without him. Etemon and the Dark Masters however, will be replaced with other digimon. Another note: I only copied the factory part because I'm going to use Andromon later, and I wanted to give Shikamaru a computer.

--

The group had gathered around Andromon, who didn't remember attacking them. "So you don't remeber anything before getting stuck?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I went to extract a black gear that had become stuck in the machine, got stuck myself, then I woke up here."

"It was probably the black gear that caused the problem, like with Airdramon." Shikamaru said.

"Airdramon?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there was a gear after Birdramon beat Airdramon too."

"So, what are you getting at?"

"Well considering how Airdramon looked confused, and left after the gear came out, I think when one of those black gears gets in a digimon, they attack wildly, or something like that." Shikamaru then turned to Andromon. "Do you know a way we can get home? It's a place called Konoha."

"I'm sorry, but I have no knowledge of place called Konoha, or a way for you to get there." Andromon said. After that they left.

The group walked for two hours, eventually coming to a forest. After a while of walking, Chouji collapsed and said "I need food..."

"Yeah, we haven't eaten anything since this morning." Sasuke said. He then pulled a kunai out of his holster, and stuck it in the ground. "lets split up into six groups, one human one digimon, and search for food, and we'll meet back here in thirty minutes with whatever you find. Konohamaru, you and Patamon go with Naruto and Agumon." Everyone nodded, and they each went in seperate directions.

--

"So Agumon, what can we eat around here?" Naruto asked. Looking around he didn't see anything that looked edible.

"No clue." he replied

"Well you're a big help."

"Hey guys, you here something?" Konohamaru asked.

They looked around but only saw trees, and Four large hollow tree trunks.

"You must be imagining things Konohamaru." Naruto said. As they walked away the hollow trees rose up from the ground and followed the four.

--

forty minutes later Shikamaru, Tentomon, Chouji, Gomamon, Ino, and Palmon were alone at the meeting spot. "Where is everybody? They should have been back by now." Ino said

"You think they got lost?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto maybe, but not Sasuke! And I don't think Sakura would get lost either. We should go look for them." She said

"Sounds too troublesome. You guys can go look, but I'll wait here in case they come while you're gone." Shikamaru said leaning against a tree.

They started walking in the direction one of the missing people had gone. After a while of walking they heard noises. They went in the direction of the noises and found a clearing. In the clearing was what looked like three creatures that looked like large hollow tree trunks standing over a fourth burning tree trunk that after a few seconds dissintegrated. Attached to one was a net made of vines, containing an unconscious Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, and their digimon. The other two trees were restraing Sasuke, and Gabumon, who were both losing consciousness.

"Thats Woodmon. They disguise themselves as trees and suck the energy out of people who pass by." Palmon said

"We got to save them!" Ino said.

"Right. Baika no jutsu! Nikudan sensha!" Chouji rolled towards the nearest Woodmon. It was knocked down, and dropped the net. It quickly got up as Chouji was coming around for another attack.

"Branch drain!" It's arms extended and grabbed Chouji. As it held him, Chouji shrank back down to his normal size.

"Chouji!" Gomamon leapt out of the bushes, but was easily restained by one of the Woodmon. The third one spotted Ino, and Palmon and extended its arms at the two. As it came closer there was a flash of light

_**Palmon shinka...Togemon!**_

Palmon was replaced by a large cactus with boxing gloves. Togemon easily punched the arms away. She then ran at the Woodmon holding Gomamon and delivered a strong punch, causing it to drop him, and go flying into the one holding Chouji. She then ran at the remaining one and punched it twice, then picked it up and threw it at the other two. "Needle spray!" The needles on her body then shot out at the three. The three Woodmon then glowed and shrank into three mushroom creatures, they then got up and ran as fast as they could get away. Togemon then glowed and reverted back to Palmon

--

After everybody came to, they decided they should get out of the forest, lest they run into more Woodmon, or worse. As they made their way, they noticed it started to get colder, and eventualy came to a field of snow. "Did we h-have to come this way? It's freezing" Ino said shivering.

"Its not that cold." Naruto said.

"Well you're wearing warmer clothes than me!"

"I don't care how cold it is, if I don't get some food soon I'm gonna die!" Chouji said holding his stomach.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic Chouji?" Gomamon asked

"Hey, something smells funny." Agumon said sniffing around.

"You're right. It stinks too." Biyomon said

"Hey, look theres steam coming from over there!" Sakura said said pointing at the source in the distance.

"A hot spring!" Ino said

When they got there however they discovered the water was much too hot to bathe in.

"It's boiling..." Sakura said.

"And I was looking forward to a bath." Ino said.

"At least its not cold over here." Naruto said

"Who cares about all this we still have nothing to eat!" Chouji yelled

"Yes we do!" Konohamaru said pointing at the last thing they expected to see. A refrigerator.

They stared at it for a little while. "Thats the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Chouji said drooling, almost in tears. The group walked over and opened it to find it full of food. There was various meats, vegitables, and other food such as eggs, cheese, rice, and fruits.

Chouji was about to grab all the food he could, when Sasuke smaked his hand away. "You're not stuffing your face. We have to eat too. We also have to make sure this food lasts, since we don't know how long we could be stuck on this island."

"But I'm huuungryyyyy..."

"Well anyway, its getting late, so we'll camp here for the night. We'll cook the food we can't take with us, such as the meat, tonight, and we'll save the food that won't spoil, like fruit, and take it with us when we leave in the morning."

They went about preparing for their meal for the next hour and a half. Sakura, Ino and Chouji did most of the actual cooking, with Sasuke and Naruto keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't eat anything. Chouji had made a some makeshift grills by removing the trays from the fridge, and was cooking some of the meat. Sakura and Ino had set up a large flat rock over a fire and were using it to cook the eggs, as well as boiling them, and the rice in the abundance of boiling water they had. Meanwhile Konohamaru, and the digimon were maling bowls, and utensils to aide in their eating.

Shikamaru was the only one not not working. He was sitting down and messing around with the computer. However, unlike back at the factory, most of its functions didn't seem to be working. The digimon analyzer seemed to be working, as well as a few others, but he was having trouble with everything else. "Hey Tentomon!" he called out.

"Yes?" the mechanical insect asked as he walked up to his partner.

"How come this thing can't do most of the stuff it could before?"

"It probably doesn't have a good connection or something. It might work better if we-" Tentomon was cut off as the screen on the computer began to flash rapidly. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! It just started flashing!" The screen stopped flashing and was covered in static, and the face of someone could be seen, but they couldn't make out what it looked like. Something was sai, but it was far too garbled to understand. The static dissappeared, and the screen went black for a few seconds, then a picture of an island appeared on screen.

--

Their meal was done cooking, and they all sat around a rock table they had set up. They sat silently for a while eating, until Naruto spoke up. "So where do we go in the morning?"

"I don't know. We've been searching since we got here, and we still haven't found any clues to how we got here or how to get home." Sasuke said.

"Actually, we may now have an idea where to check." Shikamaru said as he set the computer on the table. "Gather around, I'll show you." He turned it on, then clicked on one of the icons and an island came up on screen. He explained about the screen flashing and the garbled message and how the island came on screen. "Tentomon says this is what File island looks like."

"So now we have a map, so what?" Naruto said.

"Take a closer look at the map, more specifically, the top of the giant mountain in the center."

Naruto looked and saw there was a flashing red dot at the top of the mountain. "Oh I see it now!"

"Exaclty. Who ever sent me this map, wants us to go to the top of the mountain."

"Alright, but if we do go up the mountain, what are we suppose to find? How do we know its what we're looking for." Sasuke asked.

"We don't. But this map is our only lead."

"I say we check it out! After all, whats the worst that-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura placing her hand on his mouth.

"Please bon't say that Naruto. With all the things that have happened to us here already, who know what will happen next." she said.

"Shes right. If we do decide to check this out, we have to be cautious." Sasuke said. He turned to the digimon who had been listening to their conversatin. "Do you guys know anything about that mountain?"

"Its called Infinity Mountain." Agumon said.

Sasuke waited for him to say anything else, then asked, "Anything else?"

"Not really. Very few digimon live up there, and those that do rarely come down." Gabumon said.

"But its the highest mountains on the island." Tentomon said.

"And thats all you guys know?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded. "Alright. since we have no other choice, we'll start making our way up there in the morning."

They all agreed, and continued to eat until they heard something from above them. It was a loud high-pitch noise. They covered their ears, and looked around to locate the source. They saw a large yellow insect that resembled a wasp with pink wings.

Shikamaru brought up the digimon analyzer on the computer, and information on the digimon came on the screen.. "Flymon, adult level! He can generate a high-pitched sound from its wings, and its attack deadly stting fires its stinger as a pojectile. It can also release poisonous dust from its wings that can drain your strength!" he said reading the info on the screen.

"Deadly sting!" Flymon cried out as its stinger shot out. They jumped out of the way as what was left of their dinner was destroyed.

"The food!" Chouji said.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at Flymon.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shot blue fire at the digimon as well. Both attacks were dodged though.

"Leave this to me!" Biyomon said as she flew up.

"Me too!" Tentomon said following her.

**_Biyomon shinka...Birdramon!_**

**_Tentomon shinka...Kabuterimon!_**

The two digimon evolved to their adult level and flew above Flymon. They looked down and saw something lodged in its back. "Hey! Its one of those black gears!" Kabuterimon said.

"Try hitting that! if it breaks, or at least comes out, it might stop atacking like the others!" Shikamaru called out.

"You got it! Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon shot a blast of electricity at Flymon, but he dodged the attack and flew at Kabuterimon and attempted to strike him with its stinger. Birdramon flew at Flymon from behind, but before flymon reached Kabuterimon, it flew up surprising Birdramon, who crashed into Kabuterimon.

"Poison powder!" Flymon hovered above the two flying digimon as dust came off its wings.

"My strenth...Fading..." Birdramon said as the powder fell on her and Kabuterimon. Shortly after, the ywo fell...Right on the refridgerator. After landing, the two reverted to their child levels.

"No! That had the rest of the food in it!" Chouji shouted. He looked at Flymon, fire in his eyes. "Come down here you overgrown bug! I'm gonna stomp you!" Chouji was about to preform his baika no jutsu, but Flymon flew at him stinger ready to stike him. Suddenly their was a bright light.

_**Gomamon shinka...Ikkakumon!**_

Gomamon was replaced by a large furry walrus-like creature with a single horn on its head. Ikkakumon knocked Flymon away with the horn on its head and the insect digimon flew up. "Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon shot its horn from the top of his head, and another grew back, and fired several more. Flymon dodged each one, and they flew up past it. However, though they appeard to have missed at first, each one openned up and green torpedo was in each one and they fell on Flymon's back. The insect digimon crashed to the gound, and the gear that was stuck in its back flew out and dissintegrated. Shortly after, Flymon got up and flew off.

--

Theres the fourth chapter. Please review.


End file.
